Nashi&Luna
by Luna.H.02
Summary: kedatangan 2 anak dari masa depan, memberitahu kabar buruk dan baik, semoga mereka dapat mengubah masa depan Oneshoot, gaje, abal, typo, *author newbie* hehe, R&R? kalo minta aja yah gaes••


Saat lissana ingin masuk ke guild, lissana melihat 2 orang anak yang berdiri didepan guild.

Ohayou. Kalian siapa? Kenapa tidak masuk. Ayo masuk. Ajakku Lalu membuka pintu guild.

Ohayou minna. Ucapku

Ohayou lissana. Oh ya siapa anak ini, manis sekali. Ucap mira

Bibi mira! Ucap seorang perempuan yang berlari ke arah mira sehingga tudungnya terbuka. walaupun yang satu lagi hanya berdiri saja disana. Semua orang di guild kaget

NANI! ini seperti lucy kecil tetapi mata nya, yang onyx itu dan rambutnya yang didominasi warna pink salmon.. Kyaaaa! kawaii~ ucap semua anggota perempuan disitu

Lalu muncul dua orang eh ralat 3 tetapi 1 nya kucing hahaha (kau jahat sekali author aku dianggap tidak ada/bodoamat:v)

Ohayou minna! Ucap natsu dan lucy bersamaan

Aye! Ucap happy (ga nyambung kau happy :v/ Aye / author hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria -_)

Lucy yang melihat ada anak kecil hanya bingung dan kemudian bertanya.

Ano anak ini siapa? Tanya lucy bingung

Mama! Ucap anak itu dan lari ke arah lucy juga anak yang tadinya dipangkuan mira berlari ke arah lucy

Lucy terkejoet:v mulut lucy menganga. Ano apa kau tidak salah orang? Ucap lucy Kepada anak itu.

Tidak mama, kami dari masa depan ucap anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut seperti natsu tetapi matanya berwarna coklat madu seperti lucy.

Jadi kalian anakku? Tanya lucy.

Ya, mama aku kangen sekali dengan mama ucap anak perempuan dan laki laki itu lalu memelukku.

Lucy bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi yah.. Ini anak nya jadi harus diperlakukan seperti anaknya sendiri. Lucy lalu membalas pelukan mereka berdua.

Whoaa.. Luce seperti seorang ibu ucap natsu.

Oh ya, jadi siapa ayah kalian dan bagaimana prilakunya. Tanya mira kepo~

Oh dia itu bodoh, berpikiran pendek, gegabah, liar, pembuat onar, dan sering diomelin oleh mama ucapnya sambil tertawa

Semua orang disana hanya sweatdrop (sepertinya mereka sudah tau itu siapa/)

Lalu apakah dia ada disini? Tanya mira yang melanjutkan keponya~

Lalu ia menunjuk natsu itu dia papa terbodoh yang pernah ada:v ucapnya.

Sudah kuduga *kata semua orang yang ada di guild dalam hati*

Ara.. Ara.. Ternyata natsu akan menikah dengan lucy, sudah kuduga kalian berjodoh! Kyaa! Ucap mira dengan mode fangirling nya

Lucy dan natsu ? Hanya diam karna mukanya yang sama sama memerah.

Oh ya siapa namamu? Tanya lucy kepada anak perempuan yang dipelukannya itu.

Luna, Luna dragneel, tapi aku lebih suka luna heartfilia sih. Ucap luna

Mama harusnya menanyakanku dulu ucap kakak laki lakinya lalu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Ah.. Gomen.. Jadi siapa namamu? Tanya Lucy

Nashi dragneel. Aku seorang dragon slayer seperti papa. Dan luna adalah penyirih kunci seperti mama. Jawabnya

Oh ya kenapa kau bilang namamu lebih suka dibilang luna heartfilia di awal awal perkenalan. Tanya levy

Ah Bibi levy, waktu itu aku lebih suka pakai nama heartfilia makanya aku mengucapkan namaku seperti itu ucapnya lalu memberikan cengiran khasnya yang mirip dengan natsu.

Kawaiiiiii!!!! ucap semua perempuan disana.

Oh ya kau tau paman gray mu dan yang lain akan menikah dengan siapa? Tanya natsu pada nashi.

Hm.. Tentu dengan bibi juvia, lalu bibi levy dengan paman gajeel, bibi mira dengan paman laxus, wendy-nee dengan romeo-nii tetapi masih bertunangan, lalu paman bixclow dengan bibi lissana, lalu paman elfman dengan bibi evergreen, lalu bibi cana dan paman freed dan yang lainnya tidak mempunyai pasangan /alias jomblo! / (so sad... mohon

bersabar :v)

Mereka semua langsung menatap pasangan nya masing masing dan bersemu merah(tetapi tidak dengan yang jomblo:v/JLEB! nyesekin amat thor*ucap cana /naseb muh nak muahaha*tawa jahat author.)

Baiklah... Baiklah... Lalu kenapa kalian datang kesini? Ucap mira santai (karna laxus sedang ada misi. Beruntung sekali si mira ini. )

Em... Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa beberapa tahun kedepan acnologia lalu penyihir hitam bernama zeref akan datang, dan nanti tolong tahan mama supaya tidak pergi untuk menyelamatkan acnologia seorang diri. Jelas nashi

Nani! Kenapa lucy, dimana natsu, gajeel, erza, gray, Wendy, mira, master, dan yang lainnya? Tanya levy

Papa pingsan karna sudah selesai melawan penyihir hitam zeref ,bibi erza bibi mira, kakek master, paman gray, paman gajeel, semuanya kalah juga ada yang pingsan, sekaray, luka dan wendy-nee juga poluchyka-baa-chan sedang mengobati mereka. Jelas nashi lagi

Mama, mama nanti tolong jangan pergi, kumohon~ ucap luna sambil menangis

Ya, mama janji tidak akan pergi luna.. Ucap lucy sambil mengelus rambut luna

Hontou? tanya luna

Hontou! Ucap lucy

Wakkata, luna ayo pergi nanti gerbangnya keburu ditutup ucap nashi

Jaa, minna, ingat kata - kataku yah, ingat papa jaga mama selalu, jaa. Ucap nashi lalu pergi bersama luna.

Pasti! Jaa! Teriak natsu

Jaa, nashi, luna! Teriak mereka sambil melambaikan tangan

\--OWARI--


End file.
